


In the Violet Light

by Aini



Series: Fodlan Rebuilt [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Class/Rank Discrimination, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini/pseuds/Aini
Summary: Byleth, Beleth, and their band of mercenaries are hunting for the truth about some of the more questionable things of Fódlan. In Byleth's case, however, he's also discovering things about himself that, despite being in the middle of a war, he can't help but give priority to.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fodlan Rebuilt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906111
Kudos: 5





	In the Violet Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of my Fódlan Rebuilt series! I meant to post the first part of this multi-chapter story earlier, but I suppose late is better than never. I've rated this story T for now, but there is a possibility of the rating changing in time. It honestly kind of depends on where the muses lead me. In the meantime, I hope you'll all enjoy the next installment!
> 
> As a side note, I have added a second chapter to The Gathering that will be a chronological timeline of when different parts of the series takes place, for anyone interested.

Yuri watched silently as the townsfolk ambled about along the roads of their home, chatting and interacting with one another as if there wasn’t a war going on across the land. He supposed, in a way, these smaller towns wouldn’t be terribly affected by the battles. Not necessarily oblivious to the problem, but it was easy to ignore and push away a terrible truth when it wasn’t staring you in the face and chasing after you with a weapon. He’d had the great fortune of not having to deal with that experience very often.

He was broken from his thoughts by a boisterous voice and with a small smirk he turned to face the sound. Balthus was a noisy as he ever was, currently having a verbal spar of sorts with Constance about something or other. Hapi too was sitting at their outdoor table, munching on her food as she watched the show shaping up in front of her. There were things that had changed with each of them, yes, but Yuri couldn’t properly explain how pleased he was that the war hadn’t done anything to the core of who each of them were.

It was rare that the four of them got to go out together like this, hunting for information as a team. Their respective skill sets were needed in various places and so when they got to work with each other, it was a rare treat. Yuri wasn’t one to make bonds with people on a whim, so when he got to spend time with those he trusted, he savored every moment. Most of their hard work was finished and when Balthus had complained about being hungry, Yuri had seen it as an opportunity to enjoy that company for a moment longer.

As they continued to eat at the table, in various ranges of decorum, their conversations were fairly light and happy, speaking of what tasks they’d managed to complete and how it had assisted others. He was quiet as his friends shared their stories with one another, mocking and teasing as they went. It was just how they were together and it wasn’t something he’d ever wish to change. Their dynamic was unique and it had taken some getting used to at first, but they worked like a well oiled machine, letting each other fill in the cracks and gaps that they each had.

They’d been lucky, really, that for the most part they’d gotten away mostly unscathed with all the fighting going on. Sure, most of their tasks had them avoiding the battlefields, searching for information or helping the general populace, but that didn’t mean they were completely free from having to defend themselves or the people around them. Each one of them had new scars, no matter how big or little, but they’d been fortunate in that they hadn’t had to take nearly as many lives as those serving in the three armies across Fódlan had.

They offered their aid in whatever ways they could. Helping those who couldn’t afford protection or defend themselves. Those people were the ones that Yuri and rest of the Ashen Wolves would help out the most, always gracious in accepting whatever the people felt they wanted to part with as thanks. He would often express that it wasn’t needed, but understood as well that, sometimes, offering whatever you could as thanks would make one feel better about what had been done for them. To not accept their gratitude, no matter how much he didn’t need what they offered, would only leave most of them feeling that they hadn’t done enough to express how happy they were that he and the others were around.

Just as Yuri was thinking about the last village they’d assisted, he wasn’t so lost in his own thoughts to notice a shift in demeanor from his companions. Their conversation had come to a complete standstill, not a word spoken between any of them. Hapi’s silence wouldn’t have bothered Yuri, but the silence from Balthus and Constance was unnatural. It was enough to make the warning bells go off in his mind. Whatever was happening was going on behind him and as much as his instincts wanted him to turn and look, he knew better than to do so. However, there wasn’t a need for him to do so. The disgusted look on Hapi’s face told him all he needed to know.

“Knights,” she hissed, low and quiet. She wasn’t fond of knights in general, but for those of a passing noble she tended to ignore and not voice her distaste. No, only the Knights of Seiros would garner such a reaction from her. She had an understandably bad history with them and so her ire towards the group in general was, in his mind, well earned.

It was a good thing they had finished their meal, Yuri thought, as there simply wasn’t a need for them to be noticed by the Knights if they could avoid it. He didn’t fear them and he knew it was the same for his comrades, but they didn’t want to exactly bring attention to themselves either. Whatever business the Knights were on, they would no doubt try to recruit the four of them. After all, those from Abyss were seen as tools for the church to use, in whatever back-breaking or mind numbing way they desired only to be tossed away when they no longer had any use. He very much wanted to avoid that conversation.

“Seems to be our queue to leave,” Yuri hummed, pulling out enough money to cover their meal and a little extra. The change wasn’t worth waiting around for.

“Indeed,” Constance agreed in low tones. “It would not fare us well to meet with the likes of them.”

“We better move fast then, pal. They’re about to look this way,” Balthus grumbled, getting up as discreetly as he could. “Our exit?”

“Behind the building,” Yuri replied, casually straightening his clothes. “If anything happens, I don’t want it happening in the streets for everyone to see.”

It wasn’t an uncommon way for them to leave and they appeared to be doing so casually enough that they weren’t catching the attention of any of the other patrons. Luck wasn’t on their side, however, and as they rounded to the back of the building, they were cut off by another group of Knights. This group, however, had a priest with them and that had never been a good thing in Yuri’s book. Despite his distaste for being found, he was taking some slight amusement that the man was skulking in the back alleys, away from the crowds, like those in Abyss had. Like they belonged in the shadows more than he did.

Sadly, the joy was fleeting and didn’t chase away the dread he felt of having to deal with the Church.

“I know you,” the priest sneered, his eyes flashing with recognition. “You’re from Abyss.”

“I think the correct way of saying that is that I was from Abyss. Pretty sure Abyss is simply a thing of the past at the moment,” Yuri replied, nonchalant as he did most things when he was dealing with people from the church. “We’ll be on our way, of course, so we don’t take up any of your precious time. Please, excuse us.”

“Hold, I didn’t give you permission to leave,” the man ordered, puffing out his chest and clearly high on his position.

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he felt his friends bristle behind him. “I don’t need your permission for anything.”

The priest snarled and the knights around them turned to face the group of four. “How dare you, you ungrateful scum! If it wasn’t for-”

Scoffing, the trickster interrupted the man with a smirk. “I owe no debt to you nor the church as a whole. The only person we owe anything to is Lady Rhea. She and the few others who even gave the people of Abyss a second glance.”

Barking out a laugh, the priest crossed his arms over his chest. “If you truly felt that way, you would be out searching for her, like we have been. We, her true faithful followers! Instead you have most likely been wasting your time and clearly ignore the commands of those higher in authority within the church. You should be so lucky that I’ve even chosen to speak to with the likes of you.”

“Until today, I haven’t seen your face before. Why should I consider that lucky? Or were you too good to come and see the people who you consider less than the dirt of the earth?” Yuri countered. “As if we’d want the company or commands of a man who can’t seem to know when he is and isn’t in a place to be parading his status.”

“I will not be mocked by the likes of you!” the priest raged, clearly losing his cool. “How dare you speak to me like that? I ought to-”

“I have heard enough. You will desist at once.”

Everyone turned to watch as two men emerged from a nearby alleyway. Yuri didn’t miss the way that the priest paled. If they hadn’t been wearing helmets, the trickster believed the faces of the knights would not have looked much better. Seteth stepped out with a scowl, Alois standing behind him and looking just as irritated. 

“Your behavior as a member of the church is deplorable,” Seteth stated, scolding the priest. “Regardless of one’s background, those of the church are meant to minister and guide, is that not so?”

“Yes, sir, of course, but they are from Abyss!” the priest started, only to shut his mouth at another look from the wyvern master.

“I believe I just emphasized that one’s background is not for us to discriminate against,” Seteth frowned. “Nor are you to assume that any supposed debt they have to the church is to be used against them. I personally know that they have been focused on the people of Fódlan, on their welfare and well being during this war. Have we not done the same during our search? Can you so easily chastise those who have done good deeds simply because they have done so outside of the name of the church?”

Yuri was quiet, sitting back and watching as the current church leader schooled the priest. He didn’t miss how Seteth had claimed to know what he and the other Ashen Wolves had been up to, but that was something he could worry about later. Just how much did the man know about their movements?

“I think it would be best if you all moved on from here,” the wyvern master ordered, turning back to look at Alois. “Please guide them to an area where their services might be better spent, Alois. Harassing people in alleyways is not why we have come here.”

“Right away,” the jolly man nodded, pumping his fist with determination. He turned to the priest and the other Knights, his expression stern. “Come along then! We can search elsewhere as we make our way to the church that needs repairs done!”

The priest certainly tried to gain Yuri’s attention as they passed, no doubt wanting to show him his distaste for how things had gone down. Yuri, however, completely ignored him. He didn’t miss how Hapi had smirked when the group walked by. Or how Balthus and Constance, too, were enjoying the walk of shame if their soft mocking laughter was anything to go by. Yuri, however, wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction of gaining his attention, choosing instead to knocking his boots against the ground as if trying to knock of dried mud. There wasn’t any, of course, but the more obvious it was that he was ignoring the man, the better.

Once they were alone, he turned his attention over to Seteth, taking his how the man looked. While he hadn’t been a frequent visitor to Abyss, he had been known to the residents as a fair, but strict person. He took in his appearance, how exhausted he looked. It made sense, really, considering that the whole of the Church was currently on his shoulders. Still, despite the pressures, he clearly took his responsibility seriously, if the interaction he’d just had with one of his priests was anything to go off of.

“I apologize for the behavior of those associated with the Church,” Seteth sighed as he turned to face them. “Especially towards you, those who have lived in Abyss. While I can’t say I know much about what your lifestyles had been like or how Abyss had been run, Lady Rhea always seemed to hold the four of you in high regard.”

“The...four of us?” Balthus asked, blinking in confusion.

“Indeed. You are the four students from the Ashen Wolves house, are you not?” The question was simple, with no inflection of judgment or doubting their intelligence. Yuri had to admit he was impressed at how well Seteth could control his tone.

“And if we are?” Hapi questioned, eyes narrowed.

“Hapi, there is no reason to be so rude,” Constance rebuked gently. “We have before us one of the more exemplary members of the Church of Seiros. There should be no need for such a great man to feel that he must earn our respect.”

“High praise,” Seteth responded, a small smile on his face. “Lady Rhea did speak fondly of the four of you, how she wished there was more that she could publicly do for those in Abyss. Sadly, there were more outspoken against Abyss than for it. It is due to Lady Rhea and a few others that it was allowed to continued to exist beneath the monastery. Unfortunately my duties had me above ground most of the time, but now I wish I would have had the time to get to know each of you. It’s a pity I missed the opportunity.”

“There wasn’t much to miss,” Yuri shrugged, thought he could hear the sincerity in the wyvern master’s voice. “We’re just a ragtag bunch doing what we can.”

Seteth hummed softly. “A point I would like to argue, with what I know. Sadly, I am pressed for time as there is a church that needs our attention and faithful followers who...see me as a source of comfort. I do, before I go, wish to ask the four of you a question if I may. Have you, by some chance, happen to have heard any news about Lady Rhea or her whereabouts in your travels?”

With a shake of his head, Yuri was actually a bit sad he was doing so. “I’m afraid not. She’s almost vanished without a trace.”

The wyvern master’s shoulders sank and he closed his eyes briefly. “I see.”

Not willing to leave it at that, the trickster let out a soft sigh and tried to give the other man a reassuring smile. “If we do hear or find something, we’ll be sure to find some way to inform you. Or, if it’s pressing enough, we’ll try to help her ourselves. We owe her that much.”

Balthus nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, she gave us a place to stay despite our pasts. Least we can do is keep an eye out.”

“I would be grateful if you did so,” Seteth replied. He looked to the side, his eyes far off as he spoke again softly. “There are still many things we need her guidance for.”

“You really miss her, huh?” Hapi asked. She was still frowning a bit, but her irritation from before was no where to be seen.

“I am fond of her, yes,” the wyvern master answered. “She is like family to me.”

“Please be assured that if news of the archbishop reaches our ears, we will inform you posthaste! It will be done on the speed of pegasus wings,” Constance stated, smiling as she always did. If it had been sunny out, Yuri had to briefly wonder what she would have said instead. “So it shall be or my name is not Constance von Nuvelle!”

“Then I will count on that,” Seteth said and bowed his head respectfully. “I must be on my way. I wish the best for all of you. May the Goddess watch and guide your steps.”

The four gave their own farewells as they watched the man walk away. He looked out of place in the dark background of the buildings, but Yuri couldn’t help but admire how, despite standing out, he did not seem to call attention to himself. If he’d been carrying anything of value on himself, Yuri would have been convinced that he needed to shadow the man, to make sure that he would get to that church safely.

Benevolent members in the hierarchy of the church were rare. It was definitely worth making sure they stayed alive and well enough to do their duties.

“Time to move out,” Yuri stated once he was sure Seteth was out of hearing range. “We need to report what we’ve found to the twins. And of this...interaction.”

“Think they’ll want to let him know they're alive and okay?” Balthus asked, voice soft. While not a master of secrecy or subterfuge, the brawler had lived on his own and in Abyss long enough to know when to keep himself quiet.

“Can’t really say,” the trickster hummed. “Though I don’t think so. I’m sure they would have done so by now if they did. We have a task of our own still. It’s time to move onto the next town and see what we can find.”

“Indeed,” Constance sighed. “It is almost disheartening how onerous this mission has become. Nonetheless, it would not be noble of me to give up when we have not achieved success so I will continue to persevere, as is only expected of one of my prestige!”

Hapi looked like she wanted to sigh. Instead she merely shook her head. “It’s pretty dark out. We should move.”

Nodding his head, Yuri agreed. “Let’s head back to home base. We’ve got to share with the twins what we’ve been able to find. After all, they still have a bit of catching up to do. Who better to inform them other than our esteemed selves?”

Balthus grumbled. “You’re starting to sound like Constance...”

With that, the Ashen Wolves headed out beyond the edges of town and into the woods. To most, it was a fool’s death walking into a monster infested forest. For those of Abyss, however, it was simply another passageway to get from one place to another. You just had to know the secret twists and turns, the overlooked paths and trails. To the sharp eyes of those who had lived most of their lives hidden away and in the dark, finding those trails was as easy as breathing.


End file.
